You slipped away
by Eadwine63
Summary: this is my very first songfic. It's on 'slipped away' by Avril Lavigne.


Nana nanana nana…

**Merlin…**

I miss you.

Miss you so bad.

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad

**Now that it's too late, I realise how much I miss you. I didn't know it would be so hard. I was angry, you were just a servant. I wouldn't miss you. ****I was wrong. I've never missed anyone so much in my entire life. I can't get you out of my head. I also couldn't do that before. But I thought it was because you were such a useless servant. I didn't think more of it. That once, I had to obey my father. How stupid I was. Please forgive me. I made a huge mistake.**

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oooh _

**I hope you are listening somewhere. I still see you standing there. You were trying your best not to make a sound. But I could see it in your eyes. Your struggle. The disappointment. Disappointment in me. And a glimpse of love and hatred. And finally you broke. I can still hear you scream out. But it was too late to stop the flames. And it was I who brought that down on you. Too late I noticed, that it won't ever be the same without you by my side. I won't be the same. The kingdom won't be the same. We all lost the most important part of it. You. **

Nana nanana nana…

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

**I didn't ever got the chance to tell you how much I cared for you. Because I didn't know how much I really did care, myself. I wish you were here by my side. It doesn't matter that you're a sorcerer. It was a part of you. It didn't make you a bad person. It even made you a better person, because you could do more for what you believed in. I wish I could hear your voice one more time. I wish I could hear you call me a stupid prat. I wish I could see you smile at me once more. I wish I could see you scowl. I wish I could see you trip, so I could catch you. ****I whish that I could silence you again, but this time, it will be with a kiss. It was too late when I realised I came to love you. **

_Oooh_

_I hope you can hear me_

'_cause __I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oooh _

**Merlin, I know it's too much to ask to forgive me. And you don't have to. I did something unforgivable. I killed you. But please, Merlin, can you give me a second chance when or if I see you again? In a next life? Please. I can't bear to lose you forever. **

I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

**I know I was wrong. And I know there isn't anything I can do to make it alright. I keep asking myself how I could have done that. What was wrong with me to kill the person I loved? Was I so selfish? Was I so scared? Why did I catch you saying an incantation? No it's not you fault. I'm the one to blame. I should have known you wouldn't ever hurt me. **

And I can't take it

It wasn't faked

It happened you passed by

**But**** I want you to know that I really loved you. I still do. Only realisation came too late. It's not my guilt playing up. It's simply that I loved you so much. I was afraid. And I went too far. My fear blinded my. I'm sorry.  
I know it's hard to understand. I remember when we first met. How you stood up for that boy. How you talked big, but almost got killed by me. I didn't show it, but I already liked you then. I liked your guts. I liked your big, silly mouth. I just liked YOU. **

Now your gone (2)

There you go (2)

Somewhere I can't bring you back

**I wish there was something to bring you back. I wish I could bring you back and I wish I could bring those good times back. How I would do everything differently. But I send you away myself. I practically killed you with my own hands. And now you're gone forever.**

Now your gone (2)

There you go (2)

Somewhere you're not coming back

**I know you can't come back. I know I won't see you again. Soon. If we meet again in a next life, will you try to give me a second chance? Will you protect me again? Will I get a chance to show you how much I really loved you? **

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oooh _

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oooh _

**You know it won't be the same here ever again. I know it too. I miss you so much. **

Nana nanana nana…

I miss you…

**Merlin. I still love you. **


End file.
